Jealous
by Rose White007
Summary: Not only are Levi and Mikasa difficult, they're also both prone to jealousy. Sequel to "Difficult". Micro-chapters series, rated for language. Romance/Drama/Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. If it were the Lekasa ship would have sailed long ago. LONG LIVE THE ACKERMANS, HUMANITY'S STRONGEST PAIR! **

They'd agreed to keep it between themselves.

This wasn't done out of fear or even a concern for the feelings of others. It was to preserve their privacy, something they both deeply valued.

They planned to reveal the truth slowly, to ease their comrades into the situation.

It would be best to cause as little friction as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kirschtein gave Mikasa a look that suggested more than friendly admiration all plans of a gentle unveiling fled Levi's mind.

His vision turned red, he moved toward his subordinates with a raised fist and-


	3. Chapter 3

-and suddenly Jean was on the floor, a thin trail of blood trickling from his nose.

"You midget bastard! It was supposed to be a secret!"


	4. Chapter 4

He dodged her swinging arms.

"Staking my claim, bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

People were staring.

People were staring and whispering.

People were staring and whispering and so was Eren.

EREN was staring. EREN was whispering.


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes promised pain.

He might actually be into that...


	7. Chapter 7

Eren was coming closer.

Eren _knew_.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the fuck are you brats staring at? Get back to whatever the hell it was you were doing!"


	9. Chapter 9

Eren didn't leave.

His eyes bounced between Mikasa and their superior. She could see the gears turning in his mind. Was he putting the pieces together? This wasn't how she wanted him to find out!

Levi was going to pay for this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jaeger, you think you're exempt? Get a move on!" The shifter wasn't going to leave, he could see that, but his silence was unnerving. "Say what you have to say, brat. I don't have all day."


	11. Chapter 11

As the words left his mouth she knew nothing would ever be the same again.

"Are you two...I mean...Mikasa."

This could _not_ be happening.

"Mikasa, you're not—And _him_?"

Oh. No.

"Are you serious!?"

Eren _knew_.


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn," Levi muttered.

Mikasa was clearly unhappy with this development. In fact, she looked almost devastated. Who would have thought this would turn into such a big fucking deal?

There was nothing for it.

"Alright, Jaeger, come with me."


	13. Chapter 13

She followed them.


	14. Chapter 14

This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in front of her.

"Back off, Ackerman."


	15. Chapter 15

What was it about that simple requested that made her blood boil?

Why was she seeing red?


	16. Chapter 16

"Holy fucking hell!"


	17. Chapter 17

Had her knee just connected with his groin?

Huh.

How about that?


	18. Chapter 18

Mikasa was clearly_ not_ okay with being shut out.

Jaeger was staring at the both of them open mouthed.

"Fine," Levi groaned as he returned to his feet. "Fine. Get in there, both of you," and he ushered his inferiors inside an unoccupied room to have a very uncomfortable conversation.


	19. Chapter 19

She felt a little bad about having hurt him, but not bad enough to apologize as Eren entered the room first, scurrying inside as quickly as he could. She intended to follow, yet was stopped when Levi grabbed the tails of her scarf and pulled her to eye level.


	20. Chapter 20

He'd intended to berate her for that show of violence.

Instead, he kissed her.


	21. Chapter 21

Though she'd been angry mere moments ago, almost ready to pummel the chibi for revealing their secret to her brother, she accepted his gasped apology of, "I'm sorry," and returned the kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

He took her hand as they broke away saying, "I really am sorry, Mikasa."

She shook her head. "I know. I guess- I'm sorry too, that I kneed you I mean. It's just, I didn't want Eren to know! I don't want him to think—to think that..."

"It's too late for that now. All we can do is try to keep the brat from misunderstanding."


	23. Chapter 23

She gnawed on her lip, debated pulling her hand away from Levi's while Eren stared at them. It seemed to Mikasa as if he looked at her with a new expression. There was something different in his eyes, but what was it?


	24. Chapter 24

His grip on her hand tightened. "Alright Jaeger. Let's not beat around the bush," he wanted this finished. "I'm with your sister."


	25. Chapter 25

She winced. Did he have to be so blunt? What could she say to soften the blow?

"Eren," she whispered. "Eren... I hope you aren't upset."


	26. Chapter 26

Levi rolled his eyes; Mikasa was always worried about the brat. "Tch." It was damn annoying.


	27. Chapter 27

His eyes were the size of saucers. "Mikasa, Heichou...Upset? Why in the hell would I be upset?! This is the best thing that ever happened to me!"


	28. Chapter 28

Levi said what Mikasa could not, "What the fuck?"


	29. Chapter 29

"If you get married that'd make us all a family!"

"The hell?! Jaeger, who the fuck said anything about-"

"I'll be the brother of Humanity's Strongest Soldier and, don't take this the wrong way, okay Mikasa? But seriously, if this will keep you off my back-"

"What?" she interrupted, poker-faced. "What do you mean, 'keep me off your back'?"

He realized his mistake two sentences too late. "Uh...It's just...Hey, Mikasa, wait! Don'-"


	30. Chapter 30

The titan-shifter was clearly suffering from some serious delusions if his thought process took him that far that fast.

Marriage?

To the bitch?

He _was not_ considering that. At all.

Okay. Maybe a little.


	31. Chapter 31

She refused to consider the first part of Eren's reasoning and put the words out of her mind, choosing instead to take offense at his slip of the tongue. "What do you mean, 'keep me off your back'?" she repeated as she moved closer. "Tell me, Eren."

"Shit, Mikasa, I didn't mean it like that I swear!"

"Tell me what you meant then," it was a demand.


	32. Chapter 32

He didn't step in when Mikasa got into Eren's face.

He didn't step in when Mikasa lost her cool and slapped Eren's face.

He didn't step in when Mikasa stormed from the room seething and Eren stood still, an angry red hand print clearly visible on his face.

What he _did _do was say, "You fucked up, Jaeger," while giving the boy a hard pat on the injured cheek.


	33. Chapter 33

She stormed out of the castle, onto the training grounds, and proceeded to relieve her hurt feelings through aggressive, focused practice.


	34. Chapter 34

Levi left Eren, who was still in a daze, and went to find his significant other.

He watched her for a good twenty minutes before speaking.

"Oi, bitch! Take a break."

She ignored him.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Ackerman."

Still no response.


	35. Chapter 35

It wasn't that she didn't know how Eren felt. She'd have had to be blind not see the way Eren thought of her meddling, but for him to say it that way...

It was too much.

"Oi, bitch! Take a break."

She heard him, knew it was an order.

She wasn't ready to stop.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Ackerman."

She wondered how long he'd been watching her. Focused as she was she hadn't noticed his approach or the passing time.

When he grabbed her from behind, lifting her off the ground, she flailed; with her legs kicking and arms swinging she landed a blow or two, but he didn't let go.


	36. Chapter 36

She put up a mighty struggle, he took more than one fist to the back of the head, but in the end he was victorious and she was forced into his office.


	37. Chapter 37

Mikasa folded her arms, crossed her legs, and pinched her lips together. She wouldn't say one word to him.


	38. Chapter 38

He had no intention of holding a conversation with her.


	39. Chapter 39

"Ackerman."

She wouldn't look at him.

"Ackerman."

He couldn't make her.

"Mikasa!"

It was meant to be a half-second glance, just to gauge how angry he might be, but the moment she turned her head his mouth met hers.


	40. Chapter 40

He thought she might slap him.


	41. Chapter 41

She kind of wanted to slap him.


	42. Chapter 42

When she didn't push him away, he took a chance.

The hand on her cheek slid to the back of her head, while the other rested on the back of the wooden chair he'd placed her in.


	43. Chapter 43

His tongue was in her mouth...

…and it wasn't disgusting.


	44. Chapter 44

Eren paced outside Levi's office door.

He needed to make up with Mikasa, but he didn't know where she was and even if he found her, what would he say? He hadn't meant to let that little gem slip, but it was the truth! Truth mattered to Mikasa. Surely it would have been worse to lie?

It wasn't like he'd kept his annoyance with her interference secret. She knew how he felt about it.


	45. Chapter 45

"Fuck, Mikasa," Levi groaned when she pulled away to breath. His nose brushed hers as she gasped for air. "Hey," he whispered. "Open your eyes."


	46. Chapter 46

But, what he was he supposed to say to her? What could he do?

Eren raised his fist to knock, lost his nerve, and strode away from the door only to turn back.


	47. Chapter 47

"Open your eyes," he said. Why in the world would she do that? The whole thing was embarrassing.

He tugged her hair sharply and her eyes popped open in surprise despite her silent resolution to keep them shut.

_His_ eyes were open. Dark. Pupils dilated. She'd never seen them look like that before.


	48. Chapter 48

He was going to walk right into Heichou's office without knocking; he chickened out each time he put his knuckles to the wood. It was too much to ask permission to enter. Even if Levi told him to come in he'd probably freeze and leave without saying anything.

Rude? Definitely. But... They were practically family, right?


	49. Chapter 49

"That was called a 'French Kiss'," he told her softly, leaning forward. "Let's try it again."


	50. Chapter 50

Yes. That was what he'd do. He'd just walk right in. It would be fine. Levi didn't want Mikasa upset either. He'd understand. He knew how important she was.

Even if he made him clean the horse stalls until midnight, even if he made him run two-hundred laps, it would be worth it if they could figure out a way to make Mikasa forgive him.


	51. Chapter 51

What did he say this was called? A 'French Kiss'?

She knew little about the French. The few things she'd learned were facts from Armin during their childhood; he'd come into possession of a book about the Old World.

She didn't recall _this_ coming up in conversation.

Well, whatever it was, it was making her lose her train of thought and all sense of decency because she certainly hadn't meant to _moan_ like that just now.

She also hadn't meant to run her hands up his bare chest and tangle her fingers in his hair.

Exactly when had his shirt come off anyway?


	52. Chapter 52

Eren was still standing outside the door; his courage had totally abandoned him and he'd spent the last two minutes pacing.

No.

He was no coward.

He was going in.

It was now or never.


	53. Chapter 53

Levi did not notice the door open.


	54. Chapter 54

Eren wished he hadn't opened the door.


	55. Chapter 55

Mikasa moaned when Levi sank his teeth into her neck; her nails dug into the skin of his back and he hissed in pleasure.


	56. Chapter 56

Eren hit the floor face first.


	57. Chapter 57

"Damn it, Jaeger!"

The titan-shifter was unconscious.


	58. Chapter 58

When Eren woke, nearly an hour after loosing consciousness, he found himself behind bars in the lowest level of Survey Corps Headquarters.


	59. Chapter 59

Mikasa fled the scene before Levi could stop her. It was too embarrassing! To be seen acting that way, by Eren no less, was more than she could stand.


	60. Chapter 60

Levi didn't have the patience to go after her.

As Mikasa ran from the room he seethed.

As he pulled his shirt back on his blood boiled.

As he dragged Eren from the room by the feet he felt slightly appeased.


	61. Chapter 61

_Eren_ had seen her with Levi.

Eren had _seen_ her with Levi.

Eren had seen her with _Levi_.

_Eren had seen her with Levi!_

And nothing had ever been as mortifying as this.


	62. Chapter 62

Jaeger was behind bars; though it made _him_ feel better, it would do nothing for Mikasa and he had no idea what she might expect from him.

So, in his frustration, he reverted to the role of 'Heichou'.


	63. Chapter 63

A pounding on her door startled Mikasa out of her despair.

"Ackerman! Twenty-five laps around the building! NOW!"

"What?!" she exclaimed as she stepped into the hall.

"Fifty!"

"Why?!"

"Seventy-five!"

"I don't underst-"

"One hundred! Move it!"


	64. Chapter 64

He didn't stay to watch her run, but the look of anger on her face when she began was enough to convince him that he'd successfully pulled her out of whatever depression she'd sunk into.


	65. Chapter 65

"Maybe she hit _him_ for hitting Jean."

"Huh, maybe."

"Blaus, Springer! If you two have time to gossip, you have time shovel horse shit."

Blank stares.

"Get to it!"

"Yes, Heichou!" in unison with salutes.


	66. Chapter 66

On the first lap she was confused.

Her confusion remained as she completed the tenth.

By lap thirty she was angry.

On the sixty-fifth she had a brief thought of doing serious harm to Levi.

Lap seventy came with another idea.

Upon completion of her run that idea had become a plan.


	67. Chapter 67

Two days after ordering Mikasa to run laps around HQ and she still wouldn't talk to him; in fact he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the girl, but Levi could have sworn that someone was following him.

He had no idea what was about to hit him.


	68. Chapter 68

Mikasa had been watching him from afar, waiting for an opportunity to set Levi straight. She understood why he'd sent her on that run, but that didn't change the fact that it had been unjust punishment and she _didn't_ appreciate his brand of help.

He was likely to be extremely angry when all was said and done, perhaps she would deserve another set of laps, but at this point she was too interested in finding out what his reaction to her 'joke' would be to change her mind.


	69. Chapter 69

Levi was in his office taking care of paperwork (it never seemed to end) when she rushed in, flushed and disheveled.


	70. Chapter 70

A deep breath, a half-second thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, and she said it anyway.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	71. Chapter 71

What the hell had she just said?

"_I think I'm pregnant."_

This was five kinds of bullshit.

"That's not even fucking possible."


	72. Chapter 72

She'd come this far, it was too late to stop now.

"It's not yours."


	73. Chapter 73

He was going to send his fist through the stone wall.

He was going to shatter the glass of every window in the castle.

He was going to kill whoever had _fucked_ Mikasa and knocked her up.

Though his thoughts were murderous, his voice remained composed. "Whose?"


	74. Chapter 74

Sitting behind his desk, his eyes locked with hers... She didn't think he seemed affected.

Was her plan not working?

Did he not believe her?

Did he not _care_?

"Jean."


	75. Chapter 75

He was going to send his fist through Kirschtein's abdomen.

He was going to shatter every single bone in Kirschtein's body.

He was going to kill Kirschtein, thebastard who _fucked_ Mikasa and knocked her up.

Not only were his thoughts murderous, his word came through clenched teeth. "He's dead."


	76. Chapter 76

Sitting behind his desk, his eyes locked with hers, he _still_ didn't seem affected.

Despite the words that left his mouth, she didn't think he was serious.

He didn't look angry. He didn't even appear mildly upset.

His eyes were lidded as always, his mouth a thin line...

And that was when he shot past her and out the door.


	77. Chapter 77

A broken nose.

Heichou had broken his fucking nose and for what? Why? What the hell had he done to deserve that?

"...yeah, they're _definitely _together..."

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem likely."

What were they whispering about?

Jean had passed out several minutes after making his way to the infirmary. A delayed reaction, Hanji said, to his head hitting the stone floor. He was sporting a pretty serious lump on the back of his skull.

Awake and released with recommendations to go easy for the rest of the day, he was on his way to lunch, but no matter which corridor he walked down, no matter who he happened to run into, it seemed like everyone was talking about the same thing; he'd yet to catch the thread of the conversations though. Something about a hook up.

"Mikasa and Heichou."

...

"If they are that'd make 'em Humanity's Strongest Pair!"

Holy fuck.


	78. Chapter 78

Kirschtein was going to die.

Swiftly.

There was no need for a long, drawn out process.

He'd grab him from behind and snap his neck.

Maybe he'd chop him in the throat and break his windpipe.

Or send the boy's nose into his brain with the heel of a hand.

Kirschtein was going to die.

Soon.

The moment he found that filthy, fucking bastard he'd end him.


	79. Chapter 79

Levi and Mikasa?!

That wasn't possible, right? That wouldn't happen. It couldn't.

Jean found himself stuck in a loop of confused thoughts.

Mikasa. She didn't _like_ Heichou. She hated him.

Jean found himself standing a corridor away from the mess hall.

Levi. He didn't _like_ Mikasa. She was just a subordinate.

Jean found himself up against the wall, struggling for breath as a hand closed around his throat.


	80. Chapter 80

Levi was already at the end of the hall when she got into the corridor and it was no mean feet trying to keep him in sight. He was speeding through the building, for what purpose she didn't know, but whatever it was he seemed furious.

Surely this wasn't because of her joke?

He hadn't seemed to care!

And then, as she skidded around a corner, she saw him trying to choke out Jean Kirschtein.


	81. Chapter 81

Jean lost consciousness.


	82. Chapter 82

He didn't see her coming, didn't hear her approach, but suddenly _her_ hands were around _his_ neck, Kirschtein fell heavily to the floor, and Mikasa was shouting, "IT WAS A JOKE!"

What. The. Fuck.


	83. Chapter 83

Erwin Smith had no idea what was going on.


	84. Chapter 84

Erwin Smith was minding his own business, in his office, shifting through the mountains of paperwork that never seemed to diminish, when Hanji Zoe bust suddenly into the room shouting, "LEVI'S WITH MIKASA!"


	85. Chapter 85

Erwin Smith was a very confused man.

"I don't know when or how it happened, I was going over details of our last research project when _Jean Kirschtein_ was brought down to me with a broken nose and it turns out _Levi _punched him dead center because he saw the boy talking to _Mikasa_ _Ackerman _and now I've spent the last hour combing the castle for details and have heard it from just about everyone around that the two of them MUST be _together,_ like dating _together_, and you won't believe what Levi did to_ Eren_-"

Yes, Erwin Smith was a very confused man.

And perhaps, though only very slightly, jealous.


	86. Chapter 86

Erwin Smith was a little bit more than very slightly jealous.

This stemmed from a place in the back of his mind that had long ago been locked away. There would be no chance for meaningful romance in his life. He knew this and had accepted his fate as a soldier bound to protect (likely to die for) humanity. To love another was to change loyalties and his position demanded all of him.

So, if he wanted to be honest with himself, Erwin Smith would admit that he was actually very jealous of his subordinates because they would indulge in something he could never have.

He did _not_ want to be honest.


	87. Chapter 87

Hanji Zoe had some idea of what was going on.


	88. Chapter 88

Hanji Zoe was engrossed in her notes, the latest expedition hadn't yielded the answers she was looking for, though truthfully she hadn't expected it would, when Jean Kirschtein was brought into her office space sporting a broken nose.


	89. Chapter 89

Hanji Zoe was a very excited woman.

She was sharing her excitement with Erwin Smith.

"I don't know when or how it happened, I was going over details of our last research project when _Jean Kirschtein_ was brought down to me with a broken nose and it turns out _Levi _punched him dead center because he saw the boy talking to _Mikasa_ _Ackerman _and now I've spent the last hour combing the castle for details and have heard it from just about everyone around that the two of them MUST be _together,_ like dating _together_, and you won't believe what Levi did to_ Eren_! He locked him in a cell! I'm not sure why, the boy probably saw something he shouldn't have, but isn't this just the best thing that's happened in a long time? Levi and Mikasa, together! They're our strongest soldiers and they're together. I can't wait to analyze how this development impacts their fighting styles, if at all. I tend to think it will enhance their abilities, especially if they start training together on a more regular basis and I'll have to get them do start participating in experimental sessions-"

Yes, Hanji Zoe was a very excited woman.


	90. Chapter 90

She left Erwin's presence soon after the end of her soliloquy in search of information. Surely someone had more details...

"IT WAS A JOKE!"

Hanji took off at a run, headed toward the sound of Mikasa's voice, and she rounded the corner just in time to see Jean hit the floor as Levi lost his grip.


	91. Chapter 91

Mikasa released Levi when Jean fell.

She couldn't believe that stupid joke had led to this!


	92. Chapter 92

Holy fucking hell.

The bitch was joking?!


	93. Chapter 93

She couldn't understand the way he was looking at her. Eyes wide, mouth set in a firm line...

If he hadn't taken it all so seriously this wouldn't have happened! How could he have though that she was—that she was-

It was nonsense and he was an idiot!


	94. Chapter 94

She was an idiot. The bitch was a total fool.

What kind of "joke" was that?

Even more concerning was his reaction to it.


	95. Chapter 95

He had a strange look on his face, one she couldn't place. She'd expected anger, perhaps frustration, and maybe she could see those emotions in his eyes, but there was something else, too.


	96. Chapter 96

Levi didn't know what he was feeling.

Was he pissed? Hell yes he was fucking pissed.

But, there was something else as well.


	97. Chapter 97

"I'm sorry!" Mikasa cringed as the words left her mouth, she hadn't meant to shout."I just wanted to get back at you for making me run and then, I knew it was stupid, but then I did...What I did. You didn't even care! YOU DIDN'T CARE, _you bastard_! You just sat there like—like nothing was happening! You had _no_ reaction! What was I supposed to think? So I took it too far and now Jean's unconscious, _again_, and you're pissed, but I was _jealous_ and I don't even know why!"


	98. Chapter 98

_Jealous_.

Ah. That's what it was.

And, as he thought it about it, it was a perfectly rational way to feel. What the fuck else should he have been experiencing? She fucking busted into his office, told him she'd been fucking with Kirschtein, fucking said she was fucking pregnant with the idiot's child...

"Jealous?"


	99. Chapter 99

"Jealous?"

"...Yes. Jealous."


	100. Chapter 100

...

"Me, too."


	101. Chapter 101

Eren was eventually allowed out of the cellar, though it was several days before Levi thought of him again.

Jean suffered a concussion and had bouts of memory loss for the rest of his life.

Sasha and Connie provided Hanji with ample amounts of inside information.

Erwin Smith remained slightly jealous of his subordinates.

Humanity's Strongest Pair was, well, Humanity's Strongest Pair. Difficult to get along with and far too susceptible to jealously, they had many public arguments. Some wondered if their relationship would last, but of course it did until the very end and even beyond that.

_A/N: And as suddenly as it began, it has come to an end. (I'll probably post one-shots linked to Jealous/Difficult later on, so be on the look out for those.) THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK; I'm glad so many enjoyed the micro-chapter style!_


End file.
